


This Ain't What You Want... and Other Shenanigans

by SilentTears22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Sassy, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTears22/pseuds/SilentTears22
Summary: "Are you ladies okay?" the barista asked with a concerned look on his face."Yes, we are fine ummm...." Hyo Jin replied."Minseok, my name is Minseok," the barista answered."Excellent!" Yumi sounded off and surprised everyone, the barista included. "Everyone say Hi to Minseok.""Hi~~~~ Minseok," the group sang to the now red-faced barista."Hi ladies," he said smiling behind his hand. "Well, if you need anything, let me know."The newly named barista turned and walked back to his spot behind the counter."You should have said, yeah I need your number," Ria laughed slapping Joi's arm.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)





	1. That's Not How This Works

**Author's Note:**

> If curse words, bad plots and chaos isn't your thing, please stop reading now.

"Order 151 is ready!" The barista yelled from behind the counter.   
"Joi that's you," another girl said.  
"I know I'm not deaf," Joi replied standing up slowly. She ran her hands down the front of her clothes as if to straighten out any wrinkles and let out a deep breath.   
"And she's off," another girl chimed in as their friend walked away.   
Feeling completely embarrassed, Joi turned around and shushed her friends.  
"151?" the barista asked as she stepped to the counter.  
"Yeah that's me," Joi said shyly reaching out for the cup.  
"Here you go and have a great day," the barista smiled her.  
"Thanks, you too," Joi smiled back and giggled to herself.

"Oh, why is he so handsome?" Joi sighed plopping down in her chair next to her friends.  
"Because he is," the group said in unison.  
"Please don't sit here and eye fuck him," Yeh Jin said groaning.  
"Yeah don't eye fuck him at work," Hyo Jin laughed.  
"Ugh, you guys are so embarrassing," Joi said looking away at the group.  
"He's looking this way," Yumi observed from the opposite side of the table. "And don't look he will notice."  
"Who cares if he notices?" Ria said loudly. "It's not like our Joi here would do anything about it."  
"I'm going to do something just you wait and see," Joi said grinning.  
"Oh goodness help us all," Hyo Jin laughed  
"Don't you say a word you evil duplicate DNA cluster," Joi said cutting her eyes at the other twin Yeh Jin.  
"I won't say a word just like you won't say a word to him," Yeh Jin laughed.

"Wait do you even know his name?" Ria asked adding on to the comical attack on Joi.  
"Yes, she knows his name and it's Oh He's Hot Please Date Me," Yumi laughed.  
"Eat a brick Yumi," Joi laughed.  
"No that's not his name," Yeh Jin started, "Joi wants to name him Yes Right There!"  
The entire table erupted with laughter causing several loud slams and "Oh God help I'm choking" statements from the group. Everyone in the cafe turned and looked at the girls to see what was going on. Unknown to them there was one person physically making their way over to their table.

"Are you ladies okay?" the barista asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Yes, we are fine ummm...." Hyo Jin replied.  
"Minseok, my name is Minseok," the barista answered.  
"Excellent!" Yumi sounded off and surprised everyone, the barista included. "Everyone say Hi to Minseok."  
"Hi~~~~ Minseok," the group sang to the now red-faced barista.  
"Hi ladies," he said smiling behind his hand. "Well, if you need anything, let me know."  
The newly named barista turned and walked back to his spot behind the counter.  
"You should have said, yeah I need your number," Ria laughed slapping Joi's arm.  
"What did you say earlier, 'It's not like our Joi here would do anything about it' turns out, that is a true story," Yumi laughed putting her hands out for high fives from the twins.  
"I said I'm going to do something about it and I have a plan I will put into action tomorrow," Joi said crossing her arms across her chest and sipping her drink. "Just you all wait and see."

"See Joi run."  
"See Minseok run."  
"See Joi run and profess her love for Minseok."  
"See Minseok run past Joi because it will never happen!"  
"How are we even friends?" Joi asked sarcastically. "Why are you bringing an old children's book into this?"  
The girls looked at each other and laughed again. 

"You love us," Hyo Jin said winking. "And now I need to go because I have class in 15 minutes and I wanna see if I can spy on that cute boy."  
"What cute boy?" Ria asked.  
"When isn't there a cute boy?" Yeh Jin joked.  
"Hey! At least I know this cute boy's name," Hyo Jin laughed as she pushed herself away from the table. "But I will never tell you buffoons because you will try to ruin it for me."  
With that announcement, Hyo Jin walked out of the cafe and waved the peace sign as she walked past the window.  
"We have study hall to get too," Yumi said speaking for herself and Ria. "Don't worry Joi we aren't ditching you for cute boys."  
"Speak for yourself," Ria said, "Cute boys make me happy."  
"Yeah but I'm saying we aren't leaving her to go stalk a cute boy," Yumi explained.  
"I get it," Joi laughed.

Yumi and Ria made their way out of the cafe going in the same direction as Hyo Jin went.   
"Okay Yeh Jin, what's going to be your excuse for getting ready to leave me?" Joi asked resting her chin on her hand.   
"No excuses here, WE have a class to get too or did you forget and get lost in plotting to get barista boy?" Yeh Jin asked.  
"Kinda," Joi giggled.   
"Okay well we need to go ahead and get out of here," Yeh Jin said standing up.

"Have a day nice ladies and come back soon!" Minseok yelled behind the two as they walked out of the cafe.

"Joi, he noticed us leaving so~~~~ that means he was paying attention," Yeh Jin stated. "Your plan better be good."  
"He says bye to everyone Yeh Jin," Joi said scoffing at the notion.  
"Sure he does and he says it with a bright smile and waves to everyone too," Yeh Jin argued.  
Joi shrugged and kept walking down the sidewalk.  
"So what's your big plan?" Yeh Jin asked.  
"I will tell you after it works," Joi grinned.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Yeh Jin followed up.  
"Then we will have to start going to another cafe, because the embarrassment will be enough to make all of you feel embarrassed for me," Joi said putting her head on Yeh Jin's shoulder.  
"I hope this works for you, because he might have cute friends and you know cute guys travel in packs," Yeh Jin trailed off.  
"Packs? You make it seem like they are stray dogs," Joi laughed.  
"Everyone is considered to be a stray until they find a permanent home."  
"Between your legs is not considered to be a permanent home Yeh Jin."  
"Hey!" Yeh Jin yelled incredulously. "Strays like it here." She said circling her hand around the front of her pants.  
"Why are we friends again?" Joi asked to no one in particular.

********************

 **PrinHyo:** Who is in the library right now?

 **YumiYumYum:** I am, why Ria is here too

 **PrinHyo:** Aww hell, okay fuck it 

**YehYehYeh:** Language

 **PrinHyo:** You are not my mother, you are only 5 minutes older than me get off it

 **JoiIsSmol:** Why does it matter who is in the library Fro-Hyo Jin?

 **PrinHyo:** I got paired up with the cute boy and I'm not ready for you guys to see him yet

 **JoiIsSmol:** No you aren't ready for us to see you act like a complete idiot over a boy

 **PrinHyo:** Possibly~ but nooooooooo haha no you girls just act like you don't know me

 **WorkRiRi:** WTF Hyo Jin that's rude, that's okay I'm on my way to cuddle you now

 **YumiYumYum:** She's not joking she is already stalking around the library

 **YehYehYeh:** I'm downstairs now I'm waiting until they come in, I'm gonna freak the cute boy out

 **JoiIsSmol:** Hey girls I can see her and the boy and she is right he is cute, freakishly tall but handsome nonetheless. 

**WorkRiRi:** I wanna see said cute boy

 **PrinHyo:** Please girls don't gawk at him or anything he is already awkward, he called me 'Jin Hyo', he's so cute

 **YehYehYeh:** do NOT send heart eyes

 **WorkRiRi:** I see you Hyo Jin and your cute boy too

 **PrinHyo:** No wonder Joi is never gonna hook up with the hot barista, you girls are like demons but with periods and boobs and eyeliner and glitter.

*********

"Hyo Jin, what exactly does that mean? Why am I a demon?" Yeh Jin blurts out magically showing up on the other side of her sister.  
"Oh God, you scared the hell out of me," Hyo Jin jumped. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"And who do we have here?" Yeh Jin said looking at Hyo Jin and her new project partner.  
"Wait there two of you?" the boy asked looking completely freaked out.  
"Yeah she's unfortunately my twin," Hyo Jin said rolling her eyes. "And she scared the hell out of me!"  
"Nice to meet you...sorry I don't know your name, I've actually never seen you on campus," Yeh Jin said.  
"I'm Chanyeol, nice to you Yeh Jin," he said smiling so all of his teeth showed.   
"You don't need to be nice to her, she is here to embarrass me," Hyo Jin says annoyed. "Come on, let's go so we can start our project."  
Hyo Jin started to walk further into the library and Chanyeol followed behind her.   
"No wonder you try to get to class 15 minutes early to stalk the hottie," Yeh Jin giggled. "See you later little sister."  
"I hate you," Hyo Jin yelled behind her.  
"15 Minutes early huh?" Chanyeol joked.  
"Uh not you too," Hyo Jin groaned feeling heat around her collar.  
"Cute," he said simply, catching up to Hyo Jin.

************

 **YehYehYeh:** My baby sister found herself a hottie

 **YumiYumYum:** I wanna see him

 **WorkRiRi:** I have a picture I caught them coming in but man Joi is right he is freakishly tall but why don't you come downstairs

 **JoiIsSmol:** Why are you guys sitting next to each other?

 **YumiYumYum:** OMG Hyo Jin he is perfect for you

 **YehYehYeh:** Don't question my baby and her choices. at least she is in direct contact with her hottie, meanwhile you will only have your wet dreams and pillow to keep you happy

 **WorkRiRi:** Hey Joi you want some ice with that burn?

 **JoiIsSmol:** Hey at least I have someone I'm interested in, don't be butt hurt because your sister will be getting more than you

 **WorkRiRi:** LMAO

 **YumiYumYum:** ROFL

 **PrinHyo:** OMG you girls!!!! Stop it he knows. You aren't ninjas we can see you and hear you and he keeps asking me if I'm okay this is so fucking awkward

 **YehYehYeh:** Aww he cares, you should ask him to go get an after school snack or something, better yet I will do that for you, I'm coming over

 **JoiIsSmol:** I get to have front row seats to this disaster

 **YehYehYeh:** No the disaster is going to be when you put your plan into action whatever that may be

 **PrinHyo:** Fuck it we are done here we are going to his dorm, they have a common area and none of you can get in without an escort, peace out you buffoons

 **YehYehYeh:** What the hell just happened here?!?

 **WorkRiRi:** Our baby is growing up

 **YumiYumYum:** I'm so proud of her

 **YehYehYeh:** Proud sister moment

 **JoiIsSmol:** Wait, you seemed mad a minute ago

 **YehYehYeh:** Oh yeah I am. Hyo Jin get your butt back here!!!

 **WorkRiRi:** Joi what's your plan? I need to poke every hole in it I can

 **JoiIsSmol:** I have come up with the most brilliant idea! I am going to sign my receipts with my phone number!!!

 **PrinHyo:** That's so ridiculous it could work ahahahaha

 **YumiYumYum:** I have to say I agree with Fro-Hyo it's so crazy that it could work

 **YehYehYeh:** What happens if it backfires and he thinks you are crazy?

 **JoiIsSmol:** Then I hide in shame and we start going to another cafe

 **YumiYumYum:** Why do we all have to suffer because of your idiocy?!?!

 **JoiIsSmol:** Birds Yumi Birds

**PrinHyo:** Joi that may not be necessary, tell me I'm your favorite person right now!

 **JoiIsSmol:** But you aren't, none of you are my favorite

 **WorkRiRi:** Well fuck you too then

 **PrinHyo:** I think I just became your most favorite person

 **YehYehYeh:** You are my favorite person Hyo Jin

 **PrinHyo:** Thank you evil twin

 **YumiYumYum:** What do I get if I say you are my favorite?

 **PrinHyo:** A hug. 

**YumiYumYum:** I'll pass

 **PrinHyo:** Last chance Joi....

 **JoiIsSmol:**..............

 **PrinHyo:** Well I guess I'm not, don't regret it later

 **WorkRiRi:** What's up Hyo Jin this must be good

 **PrinHyo:** Hot barista just walked into the common area and told Chanyeol he left his key in the room, Chanyeol handed him his. Pick your jaw up off the floor Joi.

 **WorkRiRi:** LMAO OMG that's epic

 **YehYehYeh:** Good luck with the subtle phone number on the receipts baaahahahaha 


	2. Sassy Unicorn Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joi finally speaks to her 'hot barista' and hilarity ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of curse words and sexual innuendos. Do not read if you are sensitive.

**JoiIsSmol:** Hyo Jin my most favorite person where are you?

**YehYehYeh:** Do you smell that girls?

**WorkRiRi:** *sniffing around* I think I smell *sniff* I smell *sniff* desperation

**YehYehYeh:** That's what the smell is!!!!!

**JoiIsSmol:** Forget you both I'm just trying to check on my favorite person

**YumiYumYum:** NO you want to know about her project partner's roommate

**PrinHyo:** We are meeting up tomorrow before class, he said I didn't have to be shy and hide

**JoiIsSmol:** Score!!! You are the best Fro-Hyo so that means I'm in by association problem solved

**PrinHyo:** We aren't even thinking about you

**YehYehYeh:** BUUUURRRNNNNNNNNN

**WorkRiRi:** Our baby is about to get herself a boyfriend I'm so excited

**PrinHyo:** Don't jinx it but Hopefully yes ♥♥♥♥♥ and speaking of I have to go he is calling me

**JoiIsSmol:** Already ditching us after working on a project for a few hours

**PrinHyo:** Hey I'm setting myself up to get laid in the future, I will bring you some batteries ☻

**YehYehYeh:** BUUUURRRNNNNNNNNN

**JoiIsSmol:** Go to hell you are horrible people

*************

"Okay you horrible people today is the day," Joi said walking up to her group of friends in front of the cafe.  
"Should we be ready to run away?" Yumi asked pretending to tie her shoe  
"Yeah, I'd like to know if I need to stretch first," Yeh Jin followed up.  
"Where is Hyo Jin? I need her near me so that Minseok notices me," Joi whined looking around.

**PrinHyo:** Look up you loud ass, I'm already here at a table

Joi looked up to see Hyo Jin waving subtly sitting next to the freakishly tall boy Chanyeol.   
"She's already in there," Joi told the group.  
"Do or die of embarrassment time," Yeh Jin laughed opening the door.  
"Hi Ladies!!!" the barista greeted the group.  
As if they had practiced they greeted him singing, "Hi~~~~ Minseok"  
He giggled and cleared his throat, "What can I get for you?"  
"My usual," Yeh Jin said pushing ahead.  
"Whoa, I thought you were..." he turned looking at a table on the other side of the cafe.  
"That's my twin sister," Yeh Jin spoke up after realizing he was looking at Hyo Jin.  
"I should have known," he said, "I noticed but I never REALLY let it click in my head."  
"You had a slow moment it's okay we all have them," Yeh Jin joked. "You are probably about to experience another one."  
Minseok looked a bit confused and just shook his head.  
"Okay, my turn!" Joi said bumping Yeh Jin over.  
"Okay, what can I get you?" Minseok asked a little shocked by her boldness.  
"I want something cute and fluffy but mature," Joi said sweetly.  
"What the fuck does that even consist of?" Yumi asked sarcastically frowning her face.  
"When you find out could you let me know?" Minseok chuckled uncomfortably. "I have never heard of anything like that."  
"Just go ahead and facepalm Joi," Ria laughed.   
"Fine I will explain it one time and one time only," Joi said sweetly, "Okay it's hot chocolate with a shot of espresso, whipped cream and pink sprinkles on top."  
"Okay then," Minseok said highly amused.  
"That basically sounds like a unicorn needing to function as an adult," Yumi said.  
"I am a unicorn," Joi laughed. "I am magical and cute and pretty..."  
"And ridiculous."  
"And slightly mental."  
"And...."  
"Hey, are you kidding me?!" Joi yelled stopping them.  
"You started it, magical unicorn," Yeh Jin said giggling at her.  
"I'm going to sit with my favorite person! Hyo Jin!" Joi said turning her back to the group.  
"Before you go can you sign here," Minseok said sliding her payment slip across the counter.

Joi grinned to herself and signed the line with her phone number followed by the word "Joi." She slid the paper back and walked away. Refusing to look back because her pride was on the line. 

Joi made a beeline to Hyo Jin's side and plopped down in the chair next to her in the booth.  
"Hello my favorite person," Joi said resting her head on Hyo Jin's shoulder.   
"I thought I was ½ of the evil duplicate DNA cluster?" Hyo Jin asked snickering out loud.  
"Contrary to popular belief you are my favorite person out of our little group."  
"Since when?"  
"Since forever."  
Hyo Jin looked at Joi out of the corner of her eye.  
"You embarrassed yourself didn't you?"  
"Probably yes."

The rest of the group was huddled around the counter laughing and talking. Hyo Jin and Joi knew what that meant. Someone was about to be attacked.

"Joi this is Chanyeol, Chanyeol this is Joi, one of my best friends," Hyo Jin said with an attempt to distract Joi from the impending attack.  
"Nice to meet you," Joi said putting her hand out for him to shake.  
"Same here Joi," he said shaking her hand.  
"Dude your voice is deep," Joi said in awe.  
"Yeah, I've been told I can make the walls shake with my voice," he joked.  
"I bet that's not all you can shake," Joi whispered to Hyo Jin.  
"Hmm?" he hummed knowing that Joi said something else.  
"I heard you born again virgin," Hyo Jin whispered back, "I had every intention to be kind to you because you've shamed yourself in front of hot barista boy."  
Joi said nothing and just stared at Hyo Jin.  
"Chanyeol, Joi here has the hots or the wet panties for your roommate," Hyo Jin said with a raised brow.  
"Oh really?" he asked with piqued interest.  
"Yes, and she had a plan to try to get him interested in her that went into effect today."  
"Kinda like what you planned when you came to class early to watch me?"  
"Yes basic.....hey not cool," Hyo Jin whined.  
"At least now I know you had a crush on me," Chanyeol said proudly. 

"Get a room!" Yeh Jin yelled standing in front of the table. Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.  
"What? The? Hell?!?!" Hyo Jin asked in shock.  
"He was quite obviously eye fucking you at the table," Yeh Jin explained.  
Chanyeol turned red after that explanation. Hyo Jin choked on her drink.  
"I hate you," Hyo Jin choked out between coughs. Chanyeol started to slowly pat her on the back.  
"Awww," the other girls cooed.  
"I hate you all," Hyo Jin seethed after no longer gasping for air.

"Order 151!" Minseok called from the counter.

Joi jumped up from her seat bumping the whole table.  
"Excited much?!" Yumi teased as she walked away.  
"Eat a dick Yumi," Joi countered walking up to the table.  
"After you eat the barista's dick," she replied hi-fiving Ria.  
"That's never gonna happen," Ria announced.

"Here you go sassy unicorn," Minseok smiled handing her the drink.  
"Thank you, I'm glad you've recognized my sassy," Joi smiled back.  
"You know that could be a bad thing?" he grinned.  
"I don't see how," she disagreed.  
"Sassy could also mean bitchy or insolent," he started to explain, "It could be that you are spoiled or highly independent. The question is which are you?"  
"I guess that depends on who you talk too," Joi said taken aback by the conversation.  
"I guess so, but remember sassy unicorn, my perception is my reality. Enjoy your drink!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Joi asked herself walking back to the table with her head down.

"So how'd it go?" Ria asked.  
"I don't know," Joi answered with uncertainty.  
"Please clarify," Yumi inquired.  
"That's what I'm saying. I don't particularly know what happened," Joi sighed loudly.  
"Okay let's take baby steps," Yeh Jin jumped in. "You look like a dying fish right now."  
"Really funny evil twin," Joi said scrunching her face up.  
"Spill it Kill Joi I have to go soon," Hyo Jin yelled banging on the table.  
"Good grief you loud ass hyena, he called me a sassy unicorn," Joi blurted out.

The table went silent. The ladies looked at each other and back at Joi.

"Please tell me you aren't going blank because he called you a sassy unicorn," Yeh Jin asked attempting to hide her laughter.  
"No it's more to it than that, it's WHAT he said guys!"  
The table went silent once again. They were all waiting for Joi to continue, Chanyeol included. The girls waited for Joi to continue her thoughts. Joi sat there stiff and made no movement to open her mouth.  
"Okay what the fuck?! Are you telling us or not?" Yeh Jin yelled breaking the silence.  
"We aren't gonna baby you and ask again, so spit it out or shut the hell up," Ria followed up.

Chanyeol leaned over and whispered to Hyo Jin, "Are you all really friends? It seems like this is NOT going to end well."  
"Nah it's normal," Hyo Jin answered nonchalantly. "I'm sure you and your friends have moments like this."  
"Yeah but this ends with someone getting punched."

"I don't need shit from y'all," Joi growled.   
"You need shit from somebody because you ain't getting it from Minseok," Yumi laughed.   
"I hate you all," Joi said getting up from the table and storming off.  
"Was it something we said?" Yeh Jin asked laughing hysterically.  
"More than likely, but who cares," Yumi laughed. "We will see her later."

"Hey Chanyoda what's the deal with Minseok?" Yeh Jin asked.  
"Whoa there lady...Chanyoda? Who gave you permission to call him that?!" Hyo Jin interrupted.  
"Look at you with the whole stand by your man thing going on," Yeh Jin countered.  
Hyo Jin sat up straight with her eyes wide, "Pause... why must your turn things into dramatic ordeals? First Joi and now me. For the record not my man!"  
Chanyeol cleared his throat.  
"He said otherwise," Yeh Jin pointed and smirked.  
"I'm ready to go now," Hyo Jin whined nudging the boy next to her.  
"Not until I hear the answer," Yeh Jin said looking directly at her target.

Chanyeol flinched and cleared his throat again, "Well, there isn't much to say about him or to know about him. He's a grad student, who opted to stay on campus, which is weird. He stays to himself except for our small group of friends."  
"Okay fine but what about girls? What's his type?" Yumi asked wanting to get her answer directly.  
"Uhhh....never really see him with girls," Chanyeol answered hesitantly.  
"Oh so he's not batting for the girl's team?" Yumi said nodding her head like she knew where this was going.

"I'm not gay if that's what you are trying to insinuate," a new voice added to the conversation.

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS!" Yumi jumped. "You scared my eyelashes off."

"Imagine my shock when I walked over to the table to talk to my friend, only to hear that you my dear think I'm gay," Minseok said with disdain.  
"Wait no!" Ria interrupting. "It's not like that."  
"Yeah we are trying to figure you out for a reason," Yeh Jin added.  
"We asked Chanyeol about you because our friend Joi likes you," Yumi blurted out quickly.  
"Well, that's pretty fucking obvious," Minseok chided, "But that has nothing to do with why you girls, except you Hyo Jin, think I'm gay."  
"Well lookie there, the hot barista has a potty mouth," Ria said sarcastically.

"Back to why I came over here," He said turning his back to the 3 ladies at the other end of the table. "Chanyeol don't forget you are in charge of the alcohol this time, I have the karaoke machine and sound equipment."  
"Yeah, yeah I got it," Chanyeol muttered.  
"Hyo Jin are you still helping with the decorations?" he asked sweetly, turning his charm on.  
"Yes," she said smiling at Chanyeol.

"Get a room already," Minseok joked.

"Excuse me? What are all these plans? I need to know what my baby sister is getting into," Hyo Jin explained, "Plus it sounds like a party I need to be there."  
"Well, no captain obvious, it's not a party, it's a celebration for the arrival of aliens who want to harvest our skin," Minseok quipped. "And we have already given them permission to use us as they see fit."  
"I like him," Yeh Jin said without missing a beat, "Rude, maybe ass-hole-ish, but I like him."  
"Yes you are all invited," Minseok said walking away, "And bring the sassy unicorn."


	3. Salty Much?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joi's sister comes back and she has news.

**WorkRiRi:** Minseok just invited us to a party.

**JoiIsSmol:** What?!?! I missed that???

 **WorkRiRi:** Yup you did. See what happens when you throw temper tantrums.

 **JoiIsSmol:** So are you guys gonna go?

 **YumiYumYum:** Hell yes we’re going!!

 **YehYehYeh:** Hyo Jin you weren’t even gonna tell us?

 **PrinHyo:** Nope

 **WorkRiRi:** At least she was honest.

 **PrinHyo** Yup

 **JoiIsSmol:** But I wasn’t invited.

 **PrinHyo:** Nope. You acted like a spoiled brat

 **YumiYumYum:** We’ll send pictures because that’s what friends do

 **JoiIsSmol:** Thanks for making me feel like shit

 **YumiYumYum:** You’re welcome Smol One 

**JoiIsSmol:** …..

 **YehYehYeh:** Little sister is this a theme party?

 **PrinHyo:** Yes old woman. 

**YumiYumYum:** That’s really specific Hyo Jin.

 **PrinHyo:** It’s the Great Gatsby and we should probably shop together so we don’t end up in duplicates

 **YehYehYeh:** Yeah I don’t need y’all copying me

 **WorkRiRi:** Trust me no one wants to be caught in your hobo chic

 **JoiIsSmol:** HA HA HA she called you a hobo

 **YehYehYeh:** But at least I will be a hobo at the party

 **YumiYumYum:** So you’ll be home alone next Saturday night?

 **WorkRiRi:** That’s really sad

 **JoiIsSmol:** I won’t be alone JiHee is coming home today

 **PrinHyo:** Really?!?! I can’t wait

 **YehYehYeh:** So is she back from the States for good?

 **JoiIsSmol:** Yeah I think so but you can ask her when she gets here

 **WorkRiRi:** Invite her to the chat

**_Joi invited HunsJiHee to the chat_ **

****

****

**HunsJiHee:** Joi what is this?

 **PrinHyo:** JiHee!!!!

 **WorkRiRi:** Welcome home soon

 **YumiYumYum:** JiHee we missed you!!!

 **YehYehYeh:** I can’t wait to see you later woman

 **JoiIsSmol:** Welcome to the chat

 **HunsJiHee:** Hey ladies! I missed you too

 **WorkRiRi:** Why didn’t we add you sooner?

 **HunsJiHee:** Because y’all are hateful and selfish and mean

 **YehYehYeh:** You guys she noticed lol

 **YumiYumYum:** Not a compliment 

**PrinHyo:** Love the name

 **HunsJiHee:** Shut the Fuck up

 **JoiIsSmol:** What time does your flight land?

 **HunsJiHee:** About that… I'm kinda already here

 **JoiIsSmol:** What the hell?!?! Why didn't you say anything 

**PrinHyo:** *grabs popcorn* 

**WorkRiRi:** oh here it goes

 **HunsJiHee:** I had to move into the apartment

 **JoiIsSmol:** Apartment? JiHee you need to start explaining

 **YehYehYeh:** “the” apartment JiHee you didn't say my

 **HunsJiHee:** Since when did you become the grammar police?

 **YehYehYeh:** Since I’ve noticed you being suspicious

 **HunsJiHee:** whaaaaaa?!?!

 **JoiIsSmol:** JiHee first you don’t tell me you’re here then you say you have an apartment

 **PrinHyo:** Maybe her boo got her from the airport

 **YehYehYeh:** and her boo lives with her in said apartment

 **WorkRiRi:** Hmmmm…. 

**YumiYumYum:** this is going to be so good

 **JoiIsSmol:** what is all this boo talk?

 **YehYehYeh:** Don’t act like you don’t want a boo?

 **HunsJiHee:** Yeah Joi what about your boo?

 **PrinHyo:** She ain’t got one!!!

 **WorkRiRi:** LMAO

 **YehYehYeh:** HAHAHAHAH

 **HunsJiHee:** well damn

 **JoiIsSmol:** Do you realize that your safety is more important than a boo?

 **YehYehYeh:** Aww big sister concerns

 **HunsJiHee:** Okay fine yes I have a boo yes we live together and his friend picked us up from the airport

 **PrinHyo:** Knew it!!!! Hence the name change 

**YehYehYeh:** Hence? Being overseas made you bougie 

**YumiYumYum:** Is he cute?

 **YehYehYeh:** New hangout spot!!!!

 **JoiIsSmol:** And you weren’t even going to tell me about this? I am your sister

 **HunsJiHee:** I was when I go here, but you always overreact Hyo Jin didn’t so she knew

 **YehYehYeh:** FroHyo you knew? what the hell man?!?!

 **JoiIsSmol:** I swear Hyo Jin you are just full of secrets aren’t you

 **PrinHyo:** Yup

 **WorkRiRi:** Here we go again

 **PrinHyo:** What?

 **WorkRiRi:** That

 **JoiIsSmol:** Hyo Jin you knew about JiHee, you knew about Minseok, you knew about the party and you said nothing

 **PrinHyo:** Yup, yup, yup and hell no

 **JoiIsSmol:** are we even friends for real?

 **PrinHyo:** Yes and just wait for the kicker… JiHee you wanna tell her or should I?

 **HunsJiHee:** you tell her since you’re the bad guy here

 **PrinHyo:** Minseok picked them up from the airport, her boyfriend is his cousin and you were going to be at the party no matter what because it was for them anyway

 **WorkRiRi:** DAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN

 **YehYehYeh:** Pick your face up off the floor Joi

 **YumiYumYum:** all this drama over a barista

 **WorkRiRi:** A HOT barista, that’s the most important part

 **JoiIsSmol:** I’m done with all of you and I'm telling Mom!

 **HunsJiHee:** we’re family you can’t be done with me and… she knows already?

 **YumiYumYum:** we are all family so she can’t be done with any of us

 **YehYehYeh:** Joi I know you are having a tough day but come on this is why she didn’t say anything because you always do this to her

 **JoiIsSmol:** No I don’t

 **WorkRiRi:** You remember Seung Hyun? You found out they were dating and got her grounded for 2 months

 **JoiIsSmol:** She was sneaking out to see a man who was 3 years older than her!!!! SAFETY FIRST!

 **YehYehYeh:** What about Hakyeon? No wait that was Yumi… wait…

 **YumiYumYum:** Yes that was me and she overreacted then too

 **HunsJiHee:** You guys it’s okay calm down, I was ready for this. She’s been like this since Minho

 **PrinHyo:** *dramatic gasp*

 **YehYehYeh:** *slowly dying*

 **WorkRiRi:** she went there

 **JoiIsSmol:** Really JiHee? That’s a low blow

 **HunsJiHee:** Is it a low blow or is it reality? we all know you haven’t been right since then and we have loved you and supported you through the entire ordeal so just please be happy for me

 **WorkRiRi:** Plus long distance relationships suck and you finally have eyes for someone else, let it go

 **HunsJiHee:** and if you aren’t nice to me and my new boo we’ll just tell Minseok you’re gay

 **PrinHyo:** LMAO that’s a good idea

 **YehYehYeh:** I’ll be her girlfriend at the party and grope her all night

 **WorkRiRi:** that was disturbing

 **JoiIsSmol:** Umm no thanks Yeh Jin you grope me enough now 

**YehYehYeh:** Just an offer

 **HunsJiHee:** Are we good? because my boo wants to meet my big sister and I need you to approve

 **JoiIsSmol:** I guess so but you owe me food and a new bag for the Minho thing

 **YumiYumYum:** I’m glad that’s settled but I still wanna know if he’s cute

 **PrinHyo:** that is really important we can’t have you with an ugly boy

 **HunsJiHee:** When have I ever dated an ugly boy?

 **PrinHyo:** Jong Teuk or Teuk Jong whatever his name was… HE WAS UGLY

 **YehYehYeh:** hahaha true story but he was nice

 **JoiIsSmol:** he had to be nice because he was ugly

 **HunsJiHee:** lmao y'all are wrong… and my boo is handsome


End file.
